Hey, Stranger!
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: "Fine!" he bit out and his friends jumped off of the couch with loud cheers. "On one condition!" their joy was of short lasting and they looked at him with tired exasperation. "No blind dates." EXPLICIT, SLASH, AU


**The song that inspired and that's featuring in this story is 'Hurricane' by Panic! At the disco. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to anything that originally belongs to 'Teen Wolf'.**

**I claim no rights to the characters mentioned in this story that belong in the TV series 'Bones.**

* * *

'I _hate_ Los Angeles.'

"Come on Stiles! It's been _months_ since you've moved in with us and you've yet to let us take you out!"

"Yeah, Scott's right. Getting a break from time to time won't kill you."

"I agree with Scott and Erica. You need to get out more."

Whiskey colored, gold specked eyes stared at the three eager faces looking at him with wide grins. The owner of those amazingly unique eyes was Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski, a 25 year old _hopefully_ Forensic Major. His friends were Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, and they have been grating on his nerves for weeks now with constantly reminding him that he really needed to get out of their shared apartment, and finally get laid (according to Erica).

Contrary to their belief, Stiles wasn't against that. He _wanted_ to go out. He _wanted_ to meet someone new even for a single night, if only to stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend; ex-boyfriend who he caught sleeping with his ex-best-friend.

He missed neither him nor her. In his humble opinion they deserved one another.

But it still hurt, never the less, so he buried himself in his studies. Admittedly, the only good thing that came out of that is that his Mastery research was already done. The _bad_ thing was that he now had 4 months to wait until he'd know if he got his Major or not. That to his misfortune meant that he had absolutely nothing to do for months but wallow in self-pity.

He moved in with the three of them earlier than planned just to get away from the pitying eyes of his mom and dad. Honestly, he was starting to regret it. Scott, Isaac and Erica, while they _didn't_ pity him they were doing something that was at times even worse. Their need to take him out and hook him up with someone while being cute, also grated on his nerves.

He could handle himself _without_ their help, thankyouverymuch.

Under attack from three absolutely _disgusting_ pairs of puppy dog eyes, Stiles unfortunately, couldn't do much.

"Fine!" he bit out and his friends jumped off of the couch with loud cheers. "On one condition!" their joy was of short lasting and they looked at him with tired exasperation. "No blind dates-…"

"But Stiles-…" the only girl among them whined only to shut up when Stiles shot her through with one of his patented glares. She rolled her eyes while Scott and Isaac grinned at him in a way that made what they were planning all too obvious. He glared harder and Erica huffed. "Fine!" she spat out. "No blind dates."

"Great! Where are we going?" he pushed himself out of the too comfortable, fluffy armchair only to freeze in his place when he saw three shark grins aimed at him.

He took a deep breath and shifted his weight.

"I think I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

"I can't believe this! This is awesome!" Stiles called out to his friends as they entered 'The Lair'. Bodies were moving together on the dance floor, and Stiles could swear his heart was already beating in sync with the beat of the song.

"Stiles, come on!" he looked at Isaac who grabbed his hand and dragged him along after Erica and Scott towards one of the booths already occupied by two people.

"Hey, guys!" Erica shouted over the music and the two got up to meet them. "Laura!"

"Hello, beautiful!" the woman that pulled Erica in a hug was beautiful. She hugged Erica tightly before she moved on to Scott and Isaac, and Erica all but threw herself on the tall mountain of a man standing behind Laura.

"Boyd, Laura; I'd like you to meet our childhood friend, Stiles Stilinski!" Erica said and Stiles gulped when Laura leered at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Stiles! Gotta admit; you're hotter in person than on the photos!" the young man was grateful it was dark in the club, because he really didn't want everyone to see the huge blush on his face.

"Where's Derek?" he let go of the breath he was holding when Scott drew everyone's attention to himself.

"Last I heard from him he was still at work!" Laura informed them and Stiles raised an eyebrow when his friends rolled their eyes.

"Will he be joining us?" Isaac asked and Laura shrugged.

"Beats me!" she answered and Erica huffed.

"Come on, Stiles; dance with me!"

"Wait, Isaac-…!" but Stiles' words fell on deaf ears as Isaac grabbed his right hand and Scott his left, and together they dragged him onto the dance floor. Erica, Boyd and Laura weren't far behind, and Stiles couldn't help but laugh when Scott and Isaac trapped him between themselves and started to move in sync with the music.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Stiles couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

After a few drinks he completely forgot about everything and simply let go. Erica and Boyd disappeared some time ago. Laura and Isaac were going wild on the floor, and Scott hooked up and left with some pretty brunette what seemed like moments ago, but could have been hours as well.

And Stiles was having a blast.

He couldn't believe he was missing out on this for so long. He cared little with who he was dancing. He thought of nothing but the beat, and the haze of bodies moving around him.

Hours passed like minutes and Stiles didn't want it to end. A shiver ran down his spine when he bumped into someone and two big, warm hands settled on his hips to steady him. He turned around to apologize only to have his mouth go dry when he looked up into the most amazing pair of green eyes he ever saw. The body in front of him felt like it was chiseled from granite and it was radiating warmth, and Stiles' alcohol hazed mind gave up on rational thoughts.

* * *

_Hey, stranger; I want ya to catch me like a cold. __  
__You and God both got the guns. __  
__When you shoot I think I'd duck._

* * *

He yelped when someone bumped into him from behind and he was pushed into that muscled body dressed (sadly) in a formfitting (thank heavens), white, button up shirt. Low chuckling sent a shiver down his body and he looked up. The stranger was smirking at him with eyes glimmering with mischief and Stiles couldn't help but grin.

It's seemed like _he_ was about to get _lucky._

* * *

Stiles remembered little after they started dancing. It was hard to think when you had a sex-god moving against your body, fitting you like a long lost puzzle-piece. He heard nothing until those sinful lips leaned against his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Not thinking, not _wanting_ to think, Stiles just nodded and followed after the handsome stranger. The moment they got out of the club, their lips met in a bruising kiss, and Stiles said buh-bye to his brain.

'God, I love Los Angeles.'

* * *

_I led a revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. __  
__We said: "No more war. No more clothes. Give me peace." __  
__Oh, kiss me!_

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling better than he felt in months. His spine still tingled and he was sore in all the right places. At that moment he didn't care about much. He didn't care that he got drunk and went home with a guy he _still_ didn't know what his name was, or just how much his friends would tease him about this. Heck, he didn't care about the inter-…

Wait.

"FUCK!" he was out of the bed in less than a second.

How could he forget about his interview?!

He stumbled around as he pulled his clothes on only to stumble and fall.

"What the-…" he obviously woke up the sex-god he spent the night with, and he got up quickly and smiled at him as he pulled his wrinkled shirt on and checked his pockets for his wallet and phone.

"Sorry, gotta go now." He rushed out of the unfamiliar apartment and onto the busy streets of Los Angeles.

'I am so gonna be late!'

"TAXI!"

* * *

_We are a hurricane; __  
__drop our anchors in a storm. __  
__Hey, they will never be the same; __  
__a fire in a glass to keep us warm._

* * *

"Oh, won't you just relax already?!" Erica snapped and Stiles groaned. "You had a great evening, an even _greater_ night if those hickeys are anything to go by, _and_ you made it to your job-interview in time! Now, stop moaning and cheer up!"

"You don't get it, Erica!" Stiles whined. "I was in such a hurry to get to the interview that I didn't even ask his name! I just ran out of there!" his friend raised an eyebrow at him as he threw himself back on his bed, rolled to the side and buried his face in his pillow. "I don't even remember where he lives." Thankfully, he couldn't see the leering grin Erica was looking at him with.

"Was he _that_ good?" she drawled and Stiles snorted. He turned his head to the side and looked at her.

"He was _better_." He said and Erica squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"You'll have to tell me all about it, but right now we need to meet with Laura. She wants to get to know you better. Boyd, Isaac and Scott are working, so it'll just be the three of us." Stiles looked at her suspiciously and Erica smiled innocently, but they weren't childhood friends for nothing.

"What aren't you telling?" he drawled and Erica huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Her brother might join us." She said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her as he straightened and Erica hopped on her feet.

"Is he that hot, gay lawyer you've been moaning about before you hooked up with Boyd?" Erica rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I keep saying it; all the good ones are gay." She grumbled and Stiles snorted as he got up.

"Don't let Boyd hear you say that." He warned her and she huffed as they left their apartment.

"I have eyes! I can acknowledge a hot man when I see one, and Derek Hale is one _hot_ man. You might like him!" Stiles just sighed and shook his head when they walked out on the street and Erica called a Taxi over.

Stiles had to disagree with her though.

He honestly just didn't believe he would be able to forget those amazing green eyes and time soon.

* * *

"You're not gonna let it go, are you?" Laura drawled and her brother rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't get it, Laura. I don't know what came over me last night, but I – I just can't forget him! He's unlike anyone I've ever met!"

"Derek, can't you just have a normal one-night-stand like every other guy in this god forsaken city?! You've never met him before, and judging by how he left this morning I doubt you ever will."

"Laura-…" he begged, but his sister would have none of it.

"Would you _please _give Stiles a chance? Please? From what Erica, Isaac and Scott told me, he's a really good man who had some _really_ bad luck with guys. Please, just – just give him a chance, okay?" Derek huffed and looked away from his sister's pleading eyes.

"Fine!" he snapped. "But I'm not promising anything." She brightened immediately and straightened when she saw someone behind Derek. "Here they come; Erica, Stiles!" she got up while Derek took a deep breath, and she ran over to greet the newcomers as Derek stood up. "Stiles, I'd like for you to-…"

"YOU?!" the two young man yelped at the same time, and while the two were busy staring at one another with eyes wide and jaws hanging, Laura and Erica were staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"You two know each other?" Erica asked and the two broke eye contact.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I mean-…"

"We just-…"

"Oh. My. God." Laura's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and a moment later Erica burst into laughter.

"Oh my God; this is _rich_!"

* * *

_I confess! __  
__I confess to the rumor of us!_

* * *

Stiles was blushing furiously while Derek glared at his sister and at Erica.

"Well, the two us will go order our drinks, so why don't you two get to – erm – get to _know_ each other?" the oldest among them grabbed Erica's forearm and all but dragged her away while Derek and Stiles stared at one another.

"Well!" the green eyed man shifted his weight and cleared his throat before he offered his hand to Stiles. "I'm Derek; Derek Hale." Stiles smiled shyly and accepted Derek's hand.

"Genim Stilinski, but my friends call me Stiles."

"That's a pretty uncommon name." Stiles snickered.

"Hence the nickname, I guess?" Derek chuckled and nodded as he offered Stiles to take a seat.

"Would you?"

"Sure!" Stiles hurriedly took a seat and Derek followed.

"Listen, Stiles; about last night-…"

"I'm sorry." Stiles blurted out and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean; I'm sorry about rushing out like that this morning. I didn't – God, I don't know what to say. I've never done this before." He muttered and Derek smirked in amusement.

"Never had a one-night-stand or never left like Hell Hounds were chasing you the morning after a one-night-stand?

"Neither." Stiles mumbled. "I'm – I'm not much for one-night-stands. Frankly, I don't know what came over me." Derek chuckled and Stiles looked at him from under his messy fringe.

"I'm not one for one-night-stands either." He said and a small smile tugged on Stiles' lips.

"So-…" he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Do you – Would you maybe-…"

"Would you go on a date with me?" Derek asked when Stiles stumbled over his words.

"I'd like that." He said and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Great! That's – that's great." Stiles grinned at him and both visibly relaxed. "So, what had you running out of my apartment like that?" Stiles groaned and sagged in his seat.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that. I had an interview for a job at the Jeffersonian Forensic Department this morning which I _completely_ forgot about."

"Wow, baby-bro! I didn't know you were _that_ good in bed!" the two men almost jumped out of their seats while Laura and Erica laughed at them.

"Laura!"

"I'm sorry, Derek." Laura apologized as she and Erica took seats and handed Derek and Stiles their drinks while they cradled their own coffee-cups in their hands. "We just find it absolutely hilarious! Erica and I were talking about hooking you two up ever since we found out Stiles was moving in with them permanently."

"And you two managed to do that just fine on your own if Stiles' limp is anything to go by." Erica drawled and Stiles blushed furiously.

"Erica!" he bit out and the woman grinned at him innocently.

"So, are you two an item now?" Laura jumped in and Derek blushed as well this time.

"No!" the two snapped at the same time and Laura and Erica laughed. Stiles glared at his friend when she patted his shoulder only to look at Derek.

A moment later the two shared a small smile.

Alright.

Maybe they _were_ an item.

Laura and Erica exchanged a smirk and winked at each other.

'Bullseye!'

* * *

_A few weeks later_

* * *

"Derek, I got the job!" Stiles shouted in excitement the moment he entered Derek's apartment after finding the door unlocked.

"What?!" he rolled his eyes with a grin when Derek's voice came from the bathroom muffled by the sound of running water. He shed his clothes as he made his way there and walked right in, his grin growing bigger at the sight of his boyfriend's (Yay!) hot, muscular body. He snickered and Derek looked at him over his shoulder as he pushed his hair away from his face. Stiles grinned as he closed the door and leaned back against it.

"I got the job." He drawled and Derek's eyes widened as he turned to face him fully.

"You did?" he asked and Stiles smirked.

"U-huh." He pushed himself away from the door and walked towards the shower and Derek smirked at him. "I'm starting on Monday." He murmured as he licked his lips, and Derek smiled. Stiles walked into the shower and placed his hands on Derek's massive, strong chest before he dragged his hands up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. The taller man placed his hands on Stiles' hips and pulled him close, and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he felt Derek's awakening member twitch against his stomach.

"I knew you'd get the job." Derek murmured as he teased Stiles' lips into a kiss. "They would have been fools if they didn't accept you." Stiles chuckled breathlessly as Derek's hands lowered to his ass and pulled him even closer.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Stiles muttered and Derek snorted.

"Indeed it does." Stiles moaned when Derek kissed him hard and fisted his hands in Derek's thick, wet hair. He yelped and arched closer to Derek when he spun them around and slammed Stiles into the cold, tiled wall of the shower. He hooked his hands under Stiles' strong thighs and hefted him up, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. He threw his head back with a groan when Derek ground against him.

"God!" the smaller man gasped when Derek latched onto his neck with his fingers probing against Stiles' entrance. "Derek!" he moaned breathlessly when he felt those fingers enter him, and Derek snapped his hips forward faster to distract him. "Damn it, Derek; I won't – I won't break!" the taller man growled and Stiles' legs hit the floor, Derek turned him around sharply and Stiles bent forward with his hands on the wall to hold him up. Distantly he heard a cap snap open and moments later Derek slammed into him in one, quick thrust. Stiles screamed in both pain and pleasure as Derek set up a quick pace, and his fingers dug into Stiles' hips. "Right – right there!" he gasped out and Derek leaned over him to kiss and nip on his back and shoulders. He reached under Stiles and took a firm hold of his weeping cock, pumping it in time with his almost frantic thrusts.

"God, Derek; faster!" Derek quickened the pace, hitting Stiles' prostate head on with each thrust. "Derek, I'm gonna-…" his words faded into a breathless, silent scream as he came and Derek followed close behind.

A few moments of heavy breathing later, Derek pulled out of Stiles slowly and the smaller man moaned. Derek turned him around and together they sunk on the floor, with Stiles nestled safely in Derek's strong arms. He tucked his head under Derek's chin and the lawyer chuckled lowly before he kissed the top of Stiles' head and hugged him closer. Stiles sighed in content as Derek held him, and the warm water cascaded down on them.

"This gets better every time we do it." Stiles murmured and Derek chuckled before he buried his nose in Stiles' wet hair.

"It sure does." He said and Stiles raised his head to smile at him. He moved around until he was straddling Derek's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I can't believe it's only been three weeks since we met. I feel as though I've known you forever." Stiles said and Derek smiled. He coaxed Stiles into a kiss and the smaller man let go of a contented sigh.

"Me too." Stiles smiled and hugged Derek close, and his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Me too."

* * *

_We are a hurricane; __  
__drop our anchors in a storm. __  
__Hey, they will never be the same; __  
__a fire in a glass to keep us warm._

* * *

"You know, I'm kinda glad he cheated on me."

"Hm?" Derek looked down at Stiles, and the man with the most amazing whiskey colored eyes Derek has ever seen looked up and smiled at him.

"If he didn't cheat on me with Lydia, I never would have moved to Los Angeles permanently, and I never would have met you." His eyes willed with warmth and Derek smiled at him lovingly. "I never would have met you. I never would have fallen in love with you." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' nose.

* * *

_'Cause they know – I know __  
__that they don't look like me. __  
__They know – I know __  
__that they don't sound like me._

* * *

"And for once I'm glad my sister's an obsessive matchmaker." Derek drawled and Stiles laughed. "For once I'm glad."

"Well, judging by how many times she tried to set you up, I'm surprised you agreed to give me a chance." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"They weren't you." He said and Stiles smiled. "None of them were you." Stiles kissed Derek before he rested his head on Derek's chest and snuggled closer to him under the warm covers of Derek's bed. Derek hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Stiles sighed as he entered his, Scott's, Isaac's and Erica's apartment and made his way directly for the living room.

"I'm home!"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked straight for the couch and threw himself on it, face first. Erica raised an eyebrow at him and Scott and Isaac abandoned their video game to pay attention to him.

"What are you bitching about now, Erica?" Stiles mumbled tiredly and Erica scoffed.

"If I wasn't the one in charge of doing the laundry, I would have thought you moved in with Derek with how often you spend your nights there."

"Would you rather we came here?" Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Scott and Isaac choked up.

"Thank you, I'm not into voyeurism." She pressed out through her teeth and Stiles snorted.

"Yeah right." He buried his face in the pillow again while Scott and Isaac snickered at him.

"How come you're home either way?" Isaac asked and Stiles sighed as he turned his head to the side to face them.

"I'm done with work for today and Derek's on a meeting with a client. He doesn't know when he'll be done so I decided to just go home."

"You didn't tell us how work's going for you." Scott said excitedly and Stiles grinned at him.

"It's great! Most of the time we're just doing various research, but the day before yesterday Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan got a new case, so it's been quite interesting. I'm learning a lot from Doctor Brennan, and she even said she'd see what she can do about moving my exam for my mastery to an earlier date."

"That's great!" Isaac cheered and Stiles snickered.

"I know-…" in that moment the doorbell rang and the four friends tensed up and looked at each other with confused frowns.

"Who could that be?" Isaac murmured.

"I don't know. I'm not expecting anyone." Scott said and Erica nodded. Stiles sighed and pushed himself up.

"I wonder who it is then." He stood up and made his way towards the door. The bell rang again and Stiles huffed in annoyance. "I'm coming! I'm co-…" his words got stuck in his throat, his body froze and his eyes widened when he opened the door and saw their guest.

"Hello, Stiles."

"J-Jackson?" he breathed out in complete and utter shock. Erica, Scott and Isaac stood a few feet behind him equally surprised, and Jackson smiled at Stiles in that charming way of his. "Jackson, what are you doing here?" he asked and Jackson bowed his head a little.

"I came to see you, Stiles." He said and Stiles frowned. "The way we parted – I don't feel good about it. It doesn't feel right. I came so we could talk."

"You two have nothing-…"

"Erica." Stiles interrupted his friend and she looked at his back with a shocked expression. Stiles looked in Jackson's eyes, and the blond man frowned at him. "I'm afraid we have nothing to talk about, Jackson." He said and his ex swallowed difficultly.

"Please, Stiles; I just want to talk to you. We could go to the café across the street; my treat. Please; I just want to talk." Stiles frowned and bowed his head a little.

"I don't-…"

"Please, Genim?" Stiles winced and Jackson looked at him from under his eyebrows. "I just want to talk." Stiles swallowed and nodded.

"Alright." He muttered and grabbed his jacket off the hanger. "You have half an hour." He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.

"Erica?" Scott and Isaac watched as the woman rushed into the living room and grabbed her phone off of the tea table. "Erica, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm calling Derek." She pressed out through her teeth as she pushed the speed-dial and looked at her friends. "I have a feeling Stiles will need him."

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, Stiles." Jackson said as a waiter brought them their drinks. "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't come."

'I'm wondering why I did?' Stiles thought, but instead of saying that he just nodded and took a sip of his double espresso. "What did you want to talk about, Jackson?" he asked and the man sitting in front of him sighed.

"Nothing specific." He said and Stiles frowned when Jackson smiled at him. "I heard you got a job at the Jeffersonian Forensics Department."

"You heard right." Stiles murmured and Jackson frowned slightly when he saw the reserved expression on Stiles' face. "And I know you better than you obviously think I do, so I suggest you cut the crap and tell me what you really want; your 30 minutes just dropped to 15." Jackson took a deep breath.

"Stiles, I want you to come back to me."

"What?!"

"Stiles, just listen to me!" Jackson pushed and Stiles' frown deepened. "I know what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't have cheated on you and I'm sorry! You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry; I really am."

"What is this Jackson?" Stiles sneered at him. "Lydia's not doing it for you anymore?"

"Stiles, she's not you-…"

"Damn _right_ she's not me!" Stiles snapped. "But you obviously didn't mind that when she spread her legs for you!"

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I'll say this as many times as you want – as you _need_ to hear it. I'm sorry. I love you, Stiles! I always loved you! I don't know what came over me, I-…"

"You don't know what came over you?! You cheated on me with my best friend!" Jackson flinched and looked around at the people staring at them before he looked at Stiles again.

"I know what I did was wrong, Stiles. Both Lydia and I are sorry. She wants you back too, Stiles. She wants you back as well; she wants her best friend back. I know you still love her, and I know you still love me. We were good together. We were always good together." Stiles closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Stiles-…"

"You're right, Jackson. We _were_ good together." The blond man smiled, but that smile faded right away when Stiles looked at him with cold unfeeling eyes. "But I found something better."

"What?"

"And you're wrong, Jackson; I don't love you anymore."

"Stiles-…"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" the two jumped up and silence settled over the café when they saw Derek standing behind Stiles whose breath hitched in his throat while Jackson frowned. "I don't think he stuttered."

"What do _you_ want?" Jackson spat out and Derek frowned at him, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Derek." Stiles breathed out and hurried into Derek's arms. He wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, and the lawyer wrapped an arm around him, his eyes still focused on Jackson.

"I suggest you pack up and leave. Stiles made himself quite clear, I believe."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jackson snapped.

"Derek Hale." Jackson's eyes widened. "Stiles' boyfriend." In a moment Jackson's shocked expression turned into an ugly sneer as he glared at Stiles.

"No wonder you got a job at the Jeffersonian when you're screwing the apprentice of the DA." He spat out, but before Stiles could say anything Derek spoke up in a low growl.

"Must I remind you that Doctor Brennan and Doctor Saroyan are in charge of employment at JFD, and that what you just said can be considered slander against not only Stiles and me, but against the Jeffersonian _and_ the DA?" Jackson paled drastically while Stiles stared at Derek in aw. "I suggest you leave before I start drawing up a restraining order." Without a word Jackson gathered his things and all but ran out, and Stiles sagged against Derek.

"Stiles?"

"Who called you?" Derek frowned at Stiles' weak voice.

"Erica. I would have come sooner but I was two streets away."

"How much did you hear?" Derek sighed and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"What was important for me to hear." Stiles nodded against his chest and pushed himself away.

"Do you need to go back?" he asked and Derek frowned when Stiles kept his head bowed.

"I should; I left my client waiting."

"I'll pay and we can go." Stiles murmured and walked away before Derek could say anything. The smaller man hurried over to the bar, paid and made his way out.

"Stiles, wait." Derek caught up with him on the street.

"Derek, I just want to go to bed, alright?"

"Wait." Derek interrupted him and pushed a key in Stiles' hand. "Go to my apartment. I won't take long." Stiles nodded with his head still bowed and walked away without a word. Derek sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

He would have to hurry it up.

* * *

When Derek entered his apartment he took his suit-jacket off and walked straight into the living room only to stop in his tracks when he found Stiles curled up on the comfortable bench inside the bay-window with his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on the cold glass.

"I thought you'd ring." Stiles murmured almost making Derek jump in his place.

"I have my own key." Derek said and Stiles chuckled.

"You know there's no sense in caring two keys around with you."

"I had the second one made this morning; planned to give it to you when you came over. With how much time you're spending here with me I thought it fitting."

"Oh." Derek smiled a small smile full of fondness and tenderness, and walked over to Stiles to sit beside him.

"Stiles?" he called out lovingly as he tried to look into his lover's eyes.

"I don't know what came over me." Stiles murmured and snorted. "I guess I just wanted to see what made me fall in love with him." He smirked and shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I was such an idiot. I just keep wondering why I didn't notice it right away. How did I fail to notice he was such a-…"

"Douchebag?" Derek finished for him and Stiles finally looked at him. The green eyed man smiled at him and cupped his left cheek into his right hand. He caressed it with his thumb and Stiles sighed. "Come here." Derek pulled the smaller man into his lap and held him lovingly in his arms. Stiles tucked his head under Derek's chin and smiled a small smile when Derek kissed the top of his head. "It's okay." He murmured and Stiles shivered.

"God, I love you." He murmured and Derek chuckled.

"I know. I love you too." Stiles smiled and nuzzled closer to his lover.

Yes; everything was okay.

He had a job that he loved, friends that cared about him, and a man that loved Stiles as much as he loved him. He could finally let go.

It turns out that something good could come out of what could have been just a one-night-stand with a complete stranger.

Stiles sighed as Derek kissed the crown of his head, and peace settled in his heart.

'Man.' He chuckled and looked up at Derek to kiss him. 'I definitely _love_ Los Angeles.'

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**I just love writing one-shots about them! ****  
****I hope you liked this story! Was it worth a comment?**

**All my love, ****  
****Ms. Yuki**


End file.
